5th period
by spanksizzle27
Summary: Riku, Sora, and Demyx are all in the same study hall. Riku has make-up work to do but Sora and Demyx are bored, what chaos will ensue? Crackish fic, no pairings, just for fun.


Allllright darlings. Here's yet another cute little oneshot of mine. This one is based off a true story. Everything in this fic actually happened so basically it was inspired by my friends. This was so much fun to write becuase I got input from said friends and whatnot. This is dedicated to my bestest friends TheOwarimasu (the sora) and my other friend who doesn't have an account, Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Warnings: Cursing! We have foul mouths.

If you wanted to know: I'm the Riku and my best friends are Sora and Demyx.

* * *

I'm not a very happy camper right now. I sigh dejectedly. Guhh, I never want to get the stomach flu ever again. You miss two days of school and you miss everything! I have loads to catch up on. I sit down in study hall with Sora and Demyx in my usual seat. They look cheerful, like usual, chatting it up about some new game or youtube video or something. Our teacher Ms. Lockheart, even though we call her Tifa, was just sitting at her desk shaking her head at their antics. I pull out my english homework to start. I have over five chapters to read and like three worksheets to do. Then I have a load of calculus to catch up on. I rake a hand through my silver hair and open my book.

"Hey now" Sor starts, "we don't do anything in this class you know that!" I turn to him raising my eyebrow.

"But I have so much crap to catch up on!" I say. He ignores that and starts making a paper airplane out of his economics homework. I shake my head slowly and turn to look at Dem, who gives me a look that says 'what? he can do what he wants'. I sigh and turn back to my book. I see out of the corner of my eye Sora getting on his laptop and checking his twitter account, most likely for the third or fourth time that day (it's only 5th period). He starts typing furiously, not like fast furiously more like angry big movements furiously, and of course this pulls my attention from my much needed to be done make-up work. He then started saying, loudly I might add, what he was typing out loud.

"FUCK MY LIFE, IT SMELLS LIKE MEXICAN SHIT" which was kinda true but there was no need to go pointing it out online in caps lock. He then shuts his laptop and turns to me. I give him a look and turn back to my reading.

My best friend turns back to his paper airplane and gives it a contemplative look.

"D'you think paper airplanes are considered origami?" Oh that's it. I slam my book down and put a hand to my face. I am officially not getting anything done in this class.

"I think so, I mean it's folded paper." Answers the music loving blonde to Sora's left.

"Demyx don't encourage him and no Sora paper airplanes are not origami." I sigh.

"Are you saying the chinese don't have airplanes?!" he demands. I give him an exasperated look.

"No, the chinese have planes they're just not made of paper" I state.

"Yes they are!" he retorts.

"Mhmm and sometimes cardboard but mostly paper." inputs Dem.

"What the he-" I get cutoff by the bouncy brunette.

"Yea, they flew them over pearl harbor" Okay then. I then decide to try and get work done, so I put in my mp3 player and start to read, but alas it doesn't help. I can't concentrate on my book with music and Sora and Demyx talking. So I take it out and put it back into my pocket before turning to Sora again. Before I can get anything out of my mouth he gets this weird look on his face, like a kind of devious look.

"Demyx!" He calls out "I don't like that way Riku's looking at me!" I give him a confused look before raising a silent eyebrow. What the hell is this kid up to now? "Riku, stop looking at me like that you perv!" I give him a 'wtf' look and turn back to my book chuckling a little. "No seriously Riku stop being a perv!" Okay really now? I'm not even doing anything!

"Sora, I'm gonna backslap you dear lord." I say still trying to focus on 'The Catcher in the Rye'.

"Yea, backslap me and then drag me into bed and have you devious way with me is more like it, you perv!" My head swivels around to him.

"Tifa?" Who I saw was walking past us. "Could you slap him please?"

"Sure, why?" she asked while slapping him over the head.

"He's just being him." she smiles and walks back to her desk. Next thing I know Sor's eyeing my pocket. You know, I don't even care anymore, I have homework to finish. I take my mechanical pencil and scribble down an answer on my worksheet. I feel someone rooting in my pocket and take my beloved mp3.

"I'd say that's pretty provocative there Sor." I say not looking up.

"Riku stop being a perv." He says while messing with the earbuds. "I bet the first song to come up is a love song dedicated to me, you perv." I sigh heavily. I know exactly what song is up and it is definitely not a love song. It's Breaking Benjamin's I Will Not Bow. I look over to my best friend and tell him exactly this. He doesn't say anything and starts flipping through my songs. After blowing my hair out of my face I once again turn back to my work before I hear an outburst.

"What distance are you going?" I look at him like he's crazy, what song did he stop on?

"Hero's welcome? What kind of fantasy are playing at?" What. The. Hell. Seriously what is this child smoking? I start laughing because yea, I admit it, that's hilarious, but wow. He starts flipping through my playlist yet again. "You know" he said turning the mp3 to me so I could look at it, "It would've been funny if this was up first." I look at the small screen and read the blue lettering 'Gay Bar by Electric Six' I shake my head and laugh.

"Yea, that would've been hilarious." I agree, then I look back at my homework thinking on whether to give it up or not. I mean with Sora here I'm bound to get next to nothing done. Especially since the periods almost over. I feel him put my mp3 back in my pocket and put all my work away, I'm done, I'll do it at home it's not like I'm going to baseball tonight still not up to doing much of anything. Finally the bell rings and we bid Ms. Lockheart goodbye.

I go through lunch with Demyx and then I have Econ with Axel. Econ is really a drab class, but I have it with Axel. We make fun of the teacher Mr. Xigbar so much. It's not our fault he makes the corniest jokes and has to tell us stories about his seven year old daughter constantly. We learn next to nothing, but with Ax there it's a fun class. Anyways I finally make it to my physics class. The only other class I have both Sora and Demyx in. I had to go over a lab that I missed and then do the new one with the rest of my lab group which was Sor, Dem, and Seifer, who can either be nice or be a jerk but mostly is a jerk. Dem walks over to me and asks "hey have you listened to any music lately?" I narrow my eyes.

"What song did you guys leave my mp3 on? I bet it's like gay bar on full volume or something." Sora starts giggling.

"No, I think it's on some Linkin Park song or something." Okay, then why are they asking about my music? I furrow my eyebrows. Whatever I have a lab to finish and by finish I mean copy the rest of Sor's answers down.

At the end of physics Sora turns to me, "I can't believe you haven't looked at your mp3 player."

"Well, I haven't even thought about it why?" i ask, I'm quite curious now.

"I mean I thought you'd take it out at lunch at least." he answers. Not that it really answered my question. I then decided the hell with it and take out my little music player and see a little piece of paper wrapped in the ear phones. Ahh, so this is what they wanted me to see.

"I'll see you tonight." I read out loud. Suddenly the three of us bust up laughing. "wow guys." I say still chuckling. I take out my own pencil and write a message back before shoving it in Sor's hoodie pocket. He took it out and started laughing all over again. Then the bell rang and we all headed off to our last period of the day.

_Can't wait_ _; ) _

* * *

And now you know what becomes of extreme boredom in school! Review please!


End file.
